To Kiss A Weasley
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: Harry's finally had his first kiss... if only it wasn't with his best friend's little sister.


To Kiss A Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers,  
Scholastic, Bloomsbury or any other company, which owns any part of the world that is Harry Potter and Friends. I am just a poor girl who is using this world to get through the writer's block she currently has in the world she has created. Please don't sue unless you want my stories, which aren't  
very good.  
  
Author's Note: Brought on by the annoyance at the fact that everyone seems to think Ron is going to go mental when he finds out that Harry and Ginny  
are together, or kissed, or whatever. Personally, I think it would be  
another brother.  
  
***  
"You're kicking tires, I'm sitting on the fence,  
Love's falling all around us, and it don't make sense,  
How long can the two of us beat around the bush,  
We're right on the edge but we need a little push,  
Dancing on the tightrope, wearing it thin,  
Instead of closing our eyes and jumping in,  
Do you want to kiss.  
You go first."  
You Go First, Jessica Andrews  
***  
  
It seemed impossible to Harry Potter that he had to deal with this. Some  
issues should never have to be thought about even by The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was pretty sure he would be The-Boy-Who-Died-A-Gruesome-And-Bloody- Death-At-The-Hands-Of-Ron-Weasley fairly soon if he didn't find a way to  
tell him what had happened.  
  
No one should have to defend his or her first kiss, no one. Of course, if one were smart, one would not have decided their best friend's little sister was the best person in which to share this first kiss. Harry wasn't very smart. That was why Ginny Weasley was sitting next to him, smiling rather like he would have liked to be smiling. He had just had his first kiss, with a girl he could defiantly, almost certainly, quite possibly be in love with. Instead of grinning like an idiot, he was trying not to panic. Ginny wasn't being any particular help either, considering she was smirking at him in a completely irresistible way.  
  
The day was young, only half past ten on a bright Saturday morning. He and Ginny had gone for a walk, talking about this and that, mainly trying to get away from the abnormality that was Ron-And-Hermione. Little did Harry know, that twenty minutes into the walk the two would be standing beneath a willow tree locked in an embrace much like the one they had attempted to get away from. He wasn't quite sure who had initiated the kiss, but he was fairly sure it hadn't been he. Ginny had looked particularly stunning that morning, more so than was usual and it was hard to be more stunning than Ginny usually was, so her hair shining in the morning sunlight had been even more tempting than usual. She had been tossing stones onto a rock a few feet away when he had said something that had shocked her into folding him into a tight hug.  
  
"This is a good day Ginny, a day that I'm sure it wouldn't be worth giving up." She had looked at him, shocked by the words that seemed nothing to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"No day is worth giving up Harry," her voice was a soft whisper in his ear. "We just have to fight it. Because nothing is worth giving up your freedom for." Harry had released a deep breath and let his eyes fall shut. Ginny Weasley hadn't been his friend for long, in fact their friendship had just started this year, but some days, it felt as though he had known her forever. Surprisingly, Ron hadn't been too upset about Ginny's new friendship with Harry. Harry had always had the feeling that Mrs. Weasley had something to do with that.  
  
Ginny actually made the world slip away right then. Nothing mattered other than the breathing form in his arms, because it was one of those days Harry didn't mind admitting that what he felt for Ginny was more than just friendship and it was more than just raging hormones. He didn't mind admitting that it was real, at least for now. He was pretty sure that the kiss was only supposed to have been on his cheek, like Hermione's had been two year previously, but that wasn't how it had ended up. It had ended up on his lips, probably because Harry had moved his face, and he wasn't going to let it end with a peck.  
  
The feeling of her lips pressed against his was too intense, the heat was too much to ignore. For two people who had never done this before, they seemed to be making very few mistakes. Skin slid over skin, lips meshed and new worlds formed. Well, Harry was pretty sure that was what was supposed to happen during your first kiss. All Harry could think was, this doesn't seem so hard. When the kiss had ended, Ginny's hair was tangled around his hand and she was perfectly fitted against his body. Harry had no recollection of how any of it had happened, but was sure he wanted it to happen again. Then he thought of Ron.  
  
Ron, so trusting, who let his little sister enter his circle of friends though he knew the danger. Ron who was currently up in Gryffindor tower, trusting that Harry wouldn't betray him by doing something like this. And Harry wanted so badly to do it again.  
  
"Harry," her slim hand brushed his cheek and he felt himself stiffen. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Contemplating who is going to kill me first, your brother, or your mother." Ginny laughed softly and turned his face to hers.  
  
"Well, if you're going to die for something we've done, don't you think we should at least have done it more than once?" Harry's mouth fell open and Ginny smiled coyly. "I like you speechless." She leaned foreword and brought his mouth down to hers with no resistance. What seemed like a mere second later, a coughing noise came from behind Harry.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Hermione." Ginny nodded at both, smiling. Harry turned cautiously towards Ron, feeling his face become bright red.  
  
"Er, Ron... I can, I just- what I mean to say is that." Harry stumbled over his words. He couldn't say it was nothing, because it was obviously something. Harry was sure the two had been standing there for longer than the amount of time it took Harry to realize they were there. Of course he couldn't explain what had really happened, because he wasn't so sure himself. All Harry knew was that he wanted out of this situation alive and with both his best friends speaking to him.  
  
Ron let out a laugh, which was apparently what had turned his face it's current shade of fuchsia. Hermione even let out her own little giggle. Ron continued to laugh and Ginny gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Sorry, mate, but the look on your face was priceless," Ron let out another snort of laughter before settling down. "It isn't me you have to worry about Harry." Ron slapped Harry on his back and winked. "Just watch out for Percy. There never was a chap more protective of his little sister than Perce."  
  
Harry watched in shock as Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and led the girl off. Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's neck and his head turned to face her of it's own accord. "Now," she whispered, "where were we?"  
  
Ginny Weasley just might be the death of him, but he wasn't entirely sure it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
Fin 


End file.
